Tales From Equestra High
by B. Bandit21
Summary: As the Title says requested by Lexboss
1. Chapter 1

Three days after Sunset Shimmer almost took over the school. Dawn was on her way to school holding hands with Fluttershy on the way they met up with their friends, AJ, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. They were waiting on the side of the horse statue they soon noticed Fluttershy and Dawn.

"Dawn Fluttershy over here!" Pinkie shouted. Dawn smiled and Fluttershy giggles as they made their way over to them.

"Hey, so guys where is Sunset Shimmer?" Dawn asked.

"She's in Celestia's office getting more punishment." AJ answers. Dawn nodded in understanding

"So Darlings, when are two planning on getting married?" Rarity asked making them both blush as Dawn smiled at the thought, her Fluttershy In a white wedding gown.

"Soon I hope." Dawn said her grip in Fluttershy's hand tighten and she kisses her on holding her close.

"Aww." The girls said they soon pulled away, Fluttershy blushes and hides behind Dawn in embarrassment. Everyone giggled including Dawn; before they all head to class Rainbow Dash pulled AJ away whispered in her, she then blushed before Rainbow Dash flew her up to the nearest cloud she looked back at their friends.

"Oh, Ummm hey, Y'all. Dash and I will be doing some...Uhh."

"Soccer practice!" Rainbow Dash said She then smiles and used her wings, flying her and Apple Jack to a cloud. Rarity rolls her eyes smiling.

"Hopefully they don't get caught, this time." She said to her friends as they laughed.

Later In the lunchroom, Dawn, Fluttershy and their friends sat together. AJ and Dash who still had some cloud on them and their hair were still a mess, so messy they almost look like Pinkie Pie who began eating 10 muffins before telling them. They then noticed they were looking at her,

"What? You guys know, I love this muffin brand!" She shouts with her mouth full,

"Hey guys." A voice said as everyone looks to notice it was there new friend Sunset Shimmer,

"Oh, hey there darling." Rarity said hugging her, same did with Pinkie as Sunset giggled and hugged back before sitting down with them.

"Hey guys, and again, I'm really sorry about before." Sunset said.

"Sunset it's ok we understand what you did in the past, is history there's no need to worry about it." AppleJack said smiling as Sunset smiled and sat with them. As they ate and talked.

"Hey guys today I'm having a soccer game. Who's in?" Rainbow Dash asked as everyone agreed.

"Sure that sounds fun." Pinkie said smiling as others nodded

"Yup, can't wait to see my Gf beat the other team. But remember Dash, no wings." AppleJack said the girls giggled and rub Rainbow Dash's wings making her blush.

"Yeah-Yeah, I know that, you know I would never cheat." Dash said before kissing AJ on the lips holding her, as after minutes of kissing Dawn cleared her throat. This made them pulled away making everyone giggled.

"Anyway guys. I want Thank you for giving me a second chance and I promise I'll be a great friend to all of you." Sunset said as everyone smiled.

"Good to hear!" Pinkie shouted while smiling.

Later Dawn was watching her girlfriend and friends practice for the upcoming band show soon as soon they finish as Muad was clapping her hands slowly with no emotional expression as usual.

"Woo, go Pinkie Pie." She said with no emotion behind it.

"Muad!" Pinkie shouts, running to her and hugging her, kissing her on the lips as others smiled as Dash looks.

"Ok AJ, you're doing so much better, but this time don't use your super strength." She said smiling as Aj blushing.

"Aw shucks." She said as Dawn then use her magic to teleport in front of Fluttershy surprising her. She then grabs her hand as they teleport somewhere else for a little private time.

"Hey we're in the middle of something!" Rainbow Dash yelled out

Meanwhile

Dawn and Fluttershy were in a classroom

"Dawn, why did you teleported us here?" Fluttershy asked, just then Dawn went up to her and they started kissing each other Dawn and Fluttershy made their way to the teacher's desk, Dawn then began to strip her girlfriend, but fluttershy stops her.

"Wait, I.." Dawn then smiled and kissed her.

"It's really cute when your shy." She said as she kisses her to relax her takes off her clothing, grabbing the sides of her white top before pulling it up as they broke their kiss as Fluttershy asked shyly while blushing

"Can I help?"

"Yes." Fluttershy then helped pull her own top up, she started to slip her arms and wings out of the wing and arm holes of her top, carefully taking it off due to her horn, not wanting to tear it. Dawn then kissed her again this time feeling her exposed small chest, Dawn then began to remove her green skirt, slowly revealing Fluttershy's white undies and Cutie Mark her skirt was brought to her ankles and off to the side too. Fluttershy soon fell into the kiss, Dawn's horn started to glow a golden yellow aura around her, Fluttershy was then floated over towards the floor, Dawn then came back to kiss her. After that Dawn starts to remove her white undies, pulling them down and off her, causing her blush to reappeared once again, it was now Fluttershy's turn to remove Dawn's clothes, as she starts with her blue skirt, pulling it down as Dawn begins blushing from it, seeing her Cutie Mark and her white undies. Once her skirt was off Fluttershy began to pull up her blue top to which she started blushing and stops her."Wait, let me help you now." After telling shyly her with a small smile, Fluttershy nods giving a small smile as well as they remove her blue top, getting her wings and arms out of the holes too, before getting her head out of the collar carefully to avoid tearing it because of her horn till it was off, exposing her small chest before putting with their clothing. Dawn's horn started to glow a golden yellow aura around her, Fluttershy then floated over towards the teacher's desk

"Thank you." They then continued, Fluttershy removes her white undies next, grabbing both sides before pulling it down carefully and off to the side with their clothing, leaving them both nude with their pussy lips exposed

"Your so cute, flutter." She said, Dawn then kisses her horn and Fluttershy moans, her horn was sensitive and Dawn liked it that way, they soon continued kissing. Dawn then slowly started kissing down her neck then in between her breast down to her thighs, but Fluttershy closed her legs. That's what she loved most about Fluttershy. Her shyness it made even more beautiful in Dawn's eyes.

"It's just me, Flutter." Dawn said as Fluttershy opened her legs and, Dawn started kissing down her inner thighs, Dawn then licks the spot she was after to get her lover to moan more.

"Dawn, that feels so good." Fluttershy said her yellow skin and moist pink pussy lips was delicious, she flicks her tongue on her clit while two of her fingers enters her, Fluttershy moans were music to Dawn's ears, she loved making Fluttershy feel good, it was the highlight of their love making, Fluttershy then kisses Dawn's horn, While Fluttershy's fingers run through her golden hair; Dawn's fingers pleasured her pussy as her tongue licks over her hard aching little clit, the two then closed their eyes and cum, Dawn then swallows Fluttershy's cum and licked it off her fingers.

"Mmmmm, sweet just like you." Dawn said, Fluttershy blushes, Dawn then chuckled at her, Dawn then crawled up and started kissing one another passionately with their eyes shut as they lay on the floor, Fluttershy on the bottom with Dawn on top, after kissing, they panted for air at the moment, before Dawn went down and began kissing Fluttershy again

"Now it's your turn." Dawn said as she turns around and shows her pussy lips Fluttershy stares at Dawn's pussy in amazement. Bringing herself up to kiss Dawn's pussy lips, making her moan as she continues. This made Dawn give a giggle which turned into a moan seeing her look at it before letting out a surprise gasp when Fluttershy she started licking it, hearing the moan made Fluttershy continue licking her pussy, lasting for a few minutes too, before Dawn announced while gripping the legs of the desk.

"I think I'm about to cum." She then moaned as Fluttershy ceased licking and closed her eyes, feeling Dawn's juices squirt all over her face, which stopped within seconds, once finished Fluttershy began to use her hand to wipe it all off of her face before drinking it out of her hand. Dawn looked down below her and blushed seeing this till she stopped and looked up to her.

"Your so sweet Dawn." Fluttershy siad Dawn then got off the desk and on her knees she then spreads Fluttershy's 'lips' apart and kisses her core again, she then sent her tongue into her and feel around,Fluttershy loved that Dawn was gentle with her. Fluttershy moans as she massaged her own breast, she then moves away. Dawn then looked at her.

"Wait, I don't think it's fair that I get to go twice." Fluttershy said, she then gets down to her level and kisses her once more.

"I want a taste again." She said. Dawn was then laid down onto the ground, Fluttershy then climbs on top of her, hovering her pussy over her Dawn then smiled as she went back to Fluttershy's pussy lips and started licking again.

"Ooh Dawn." Fluttershy said in her quiet tone from that as Dawn resumes to lick her lips, Fluttershy then starts to lick Dawn's pussy

As the minutes passed the two switched to scissoring, their pussy lips kissed each other their moans filled the room sweat covered their bodies as they were reaching their climax again.

"Dawn,I-I'm cumming." She moaned as they continued "kissing" their pussies till Fluttershy gave a quiet moan as her pussy squirted from the climax to which Dawn shuts her eyes from preventing it from stinging, when she finished Dawn began to lick up the juices from her face, wiping some of it off with her hand before drinking out of it, once done she opened her eyes and looks up at her seeing the blush on her face.

"That was delicious." Fluttershy giggled a bit.

"Thank you Dawn."Fluttershy told her in quiet tone as she made her way back up to Dawn, before they both went for another kiss, preparing themselves for one last round of lovemaking as Dawn began to lower her body down, rubbing her pussy lips against Fluttershy's. This made them both break their kiss and let out a gasp before moaning in pleasure while speeding up, they looked at each other with a small smile and loving eyes, before Dawn looked down at Fluttershy's small chest, having a idea as she placed her hands on them before rubbing, causing her to gasp from it before moaning she then went down and began sucking on her pink nipples. Fluttershy blushed and moaned along with Dawn, while moaning as she continued sucking her small chest, soon she unlatching from her nipple, earning another gasp from her as she said in her soft voice.

"Your really warm, Fluttershy."

"Your warm too, Dawn." She told her softly as well before they carry on rubbing together, which lasted almost a half hour as they began to reach their peaks, looking at each other again.

"I'm going to cum again."

"Me too!" Dawn and Fluttershy announced gently they then hugged each other and went stiff as they both came, squirting all over each others pussies squirting and coating them in each other juices, before lying down in each other arms panting,Dawn looks over at Fluttershy who then looks at her, they soon shared a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." they both then kisses before holding each other close, They stayed like that for while, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Soon, they noticed the time and saw the big hand about to hit the hour that'll begin the next class in two minutes, as they got up from the floor and start getting dressed, taking time, handing each other their clothes before putting them on, once they were on and head to the door, opening they looked around to see the hallway was empty, everyone knew about Dawn and Fluttershy but they didn't want to get in trouble with Celestia they then closed it from behind them and headed to their next class, holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the day the bell begins to go off from the School as some of the students in Canterlot High School began to leave the building, some of the students being Fluttershy, Dawn, and their friends were walking out, Now that summer was here Dawn became curious on what to do till she got an idea.

"Hey is there's somewhere they can all go to hang out for today, just get a bite to eat." She asked in her usual shy tone, and right on que Pinkie gave her signature big grin and said joyfully,

"Oh, I know the perfect place! Follow me!" After telling them she sped off.

"Follow me, I know where she heading." Maud said followed behind at her usual pace. The group then followed.

She then began to walk past and in front of the others holding hands as their friends, looked at one another before following Maud with a smile.

Later

After a while of walking, they soon found themselves in Sugar Cube Corner, the place they usually hang out.

"Oh come on, even I would have figured this would be the first place we go ." Rainbow Dash said, the group chuckled, the group entered and sat at their usual booth, they began to order what they wanted. while waiting the girls began to have a conversation together enjoying the time for themselves as they talked about things like

Rarity explaining generously how the dresses and clothing she made are going to her shop, Pinkie helping Maud and her pet Boulder meet other rocks, Fluttershy and Dawn aiding the animals that are in need of care, Sunset Shimmer helping with some of the things at School to make up her mistakes, Applejack working around the barn with Dash helping her with the apples, before Dash asks the others if they'll be there to see her play at her Soccer Game which they all told her they will, but while waiting Pinkie, notices the bathroom in Sugar Cube Corner and gets an idea as she looks at her loving sister Maud and asks her if she could help her with something in the bathroom, Maud replied with a small smile before.

"Sure Pinkie." After that, they told the others that they'll be right back and then headed inside of the bathroom, Pinkie then posted a sign that said "closed" the girls then sighed and Dawn pouted.

"What's the matter Dawn?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was going to take you in there first." She said Fluttershy then kissed her cheek.

"We can go later." She said as she snuggled up to her precious Dawn.

Meanwhile

Inside of the bathroom

Pinkie and Maud were kissing each other passionately, Pinky was sitting on the sink with her arms wrapped around her sister, Maud then picks her up by her thighs.

"Oh, Maud your so strong." Pinkie said.

"But Pinkie you just as strong." Maud said in her monotone voice she then gently lays her on the floor she then hovered over her and kissed her again after a few minutes they panted for air before saying.

I love you, so much Maud." Pinkie said.

"I love you too Pinkie." She replied to her both girls began to remove each other's clothing, exposing their small chest, Pinkie then looked into her hair and pulled out a can of whip cream and spread some on each of her lover's nipples.

"Yummy, my favorite two scoops of Maud Pies." She joked, Pinkie then started to lick her sister's breast, Maud remains neutral but Pinkie knows she's enjoying it, she then moves from one breast to the other, cleaning up the whipped cream and starts sucking on her nipples.

"Don't stop Pinkie. That feels good." Maud said, Pinkie then starts kissing down her stomach till she reached her pussy lips, Pinkie then gave it a big kiss, after that she started licking it, sucking on the clit and labia, Pinkie then noticed that Maud wanted to play too, so Pinkie moved her legs over her and Maud started licking, her tongue going up and down in the slow pace, but Pinkie loved it, Pinkie then moved her fingers and spread her sister's lips apart to get a much better taste, soon Pinkie felt fingers enter her wet pussy.

"Oh, Maud you have magic fingers." Pinkie said as she started to finger her as well, Maud retained her usual expression, while Pinkie licked her sister, she the two felt their limit and they both came, Pinkie and Maud drank each other's sweet fluids.

"Wow that was amazing, Pinkie said panting.

"Yeah, you were wonderful too." Maud said, Pinkie then crawls next to her and laid next to her on the floor, looking at each other before kissing once more time, they then cuddled close as they rested for a moment.

"This is nice and all, but we should get going." Maud said the two soon got up and dressed and left the bathroom.

Later

The two headed back to their friends

"Was everything ok in the bathroom?"Applejack asked Pinkie snickered and blushed.

"It was ok." Maud answered as she kisses Pinkie on the cheek. After a little chatting their orders came and the group enjoying their snacks. as soon as they got their snacks, Dawn and Fluttershy began to feed each other their desserts, giving slight blushes and giggles all while giving off a romantic display with Dawn rubbed Fluttershy's wings as they enjoy their desserts, as soon as they finished, they payed for their snacks and desserts before leaving Sugar Cube Corner.

Later

After they left the group headed back to the school for Rainbow Dash's Soccer game as when they did, Applejack, Fluttershy, Dawn, Pinkie, Maud, Rarity, and Sunset were sitting in the bleachers outside as they saw Dash's team and the opposing team coming out to get ready as while they were Applejack who was holding a sign that said "Go Rainbow Dash" yells out "Good luck out there Dash and remember, no wings." Rainbow Dash smiles and gives a nod as she heads out to play.

As the others watch the game the girls cheered for Rainbow Dase each time she got the soccer ball back or scored a point for the team

"Ya doin' good out there Dash!" Applejack shouts happily, which Rainbow Dash heard and smiled, waving to her before kicking the ball into the opposing teams net, winning the game, the girls cheered and AJ then went down picked Rainbow Dash up and tossed her in the air she then caught her and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Days later,

Rarity was inside of her shop making dresses, while she uses the machine to fix up a dress a knock on the door was heard, making her stop she looked over and went to open the door as she saw the purple baby dragon and Twilight's assistant, Spike.

"Hi Rarity." he said as he waved at her with a smile, she then got on her knees hugs him happily,

"Oh Spiky Wikey your back!" She shouts smiling kissing him on the lips as he smiled and kisses her back,

"Yep. Sorry, I was late." he said as she lets him in,

"It's ok Spike." After telling him she brings him over to a nearby table sitting down with him as they began to talk with Rarity politely asking Spike how the trip was with a smile as she uses her magic to pour two cups of tea for Spike and herself as he began to explain to her what he did on the trip with a smile, soon after he finishes Rarity tells him how marvelous that trip sounded,

"Now that your back, what should we do together?" Rarity asked Spike began to hum, thinking what they could do before smiling,

"We can go to the movies together." Spike suggested with a smile after sipping her tea before telling him

"That sounds wonderful, could we also invite, Fluttershy and Dawn we could make it a double date." Spike nodded with a smile Rarity picks up her phone to call the two when Fluttershy answered Rarity asks if they'd like to come to the movies with her and Spike, too which Dawn and Fluttershy agreed.

"Fantastic! Will meet you two there." After saying that Rarity informs Spike and went to get ready for it.

the movie theater to meet up with Fluttershy and Dawn who'll be there soon too.

Minutes Later

Rarity soon came back downstairs from her room.

"Ready!~" She said that the two then left her home with Rarity, she then used her horn to close and lock the door and head to the theater.

Rarity and Spike were in front of theater waiting for Fluttershy and Dawn, they soon saw them fly down all dressed up for the double date, as they girl then greeted the two

"Ready to head inside?" Fluttershy asked they nodded and headed into the theater, as once they've gotten their tickets and way to expensive snacks and headed to the screening while they do Spike got an idea and use his fire breath to make Rarity's skirt and undies disappear back to her home, leaving her bottomless with her Cutie Mark and pussy exposed.

"Rarity you don't mind being bottomless, do ya?" Spike asked which she "Sure anything for you Spikey-wikey."She said with a smile before they continued, but as they do people passing by them or walking the same direction will begin to look at Rarity.

Later

After making it to theater's screening room the four sits together and watched the long trailers and then the movie started that comes on as while watching the movie Fluttershy and Dawn who are eating the popcorn and a few of the candies the couple started feeding each other, Dawn used her horn some of the times to give popcorn to Fluttershy at times they'll lean close to each other while watching the movie, while Spike and Rarity do the same, leaning close to each other before feeding each other

"The movie looks great." Fluttershy said quietly to Dawn, to which she'll nod as the four continued watching.

Later

When the movies over the four left the theater they threw out the empty boxes and cups before heading out of the theater Rarity kneels down and gives Spike a kiss on his lips before telling him with

"That was the best date ever." Rarity said with a blush. Spike blushed and kicks some dirt.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said. Fluttershy and Dawn then kissed each other saying that they love the double date to Spike and Rarity and promised that they would do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

-At CHS-

Fluttershy and Dawn along with their friends were walking through the hallway heading towards their next classes, while they were

"Which class are we supposed to go to today?" Fluttershy asks Dawn shyly which Dawn tells her in a similar shy tone that they're going to Arts and Crafts first, Fluttershy gives a small smile too, telling Dawn she likes that class.

"I like that class too, it's very peaceful, plus I can draw you my beautiful muse." Fluttershy then blushes and gives a nod. They soon head to class parting ways with their friends promising that they'll see them at Lunch, which they group then said "See ya" to each other before heading off to their classes as well.

Later

-In the Arts and Crafts-

Fluttershy and Dawn were sitting together at a table paying attention to the teacher's lecture, they were soon told by the to craft anything they like out of clay which Fluttershy and Dawn began molding the clay. While they molded it into what they wanted, They then politely asking for certain types of paint thank each other.

"So what are you making." The two asked each other they blush and said

"It's surprise." they said to each other at the same time again They soon continue doing as when they soon finish they then showed each other what which was a clay molding of each other's Cutie Marks, making them blush more.

"Your clay molding looks amazing." Dawn tells Fluttershy.

"Thanks her and yours looks amazing as well." after awhile the bell sooned ring and Fluttershy and Dawn begin heading off to their next class which was a free period so they headed to the Library for some reading.

-In The Library-

Fluttershy and Dawn will both sit together at a table reading a book together about Animals, while reading the book they'll begin to go to a certain page and began reading of forest Animals, while they did Dawn asked Fluttershy curiously and quietly while pointing

"What kind of animal is that?" Fluttershy asked as she asked, Dawn then looked and gave a small smile telling her quietly

"Oh, that's an Amur Leopard." She whispered after telling her she began to explain to her what they are and what they do in the forest, which they both find very interesting as they continued to look and read about other types of animals from the forest, grasslands and the lake and ocean, after finishing they place the book back just then the bell rang, telling them it's time to head to their next class then it's Lunchtime

-Later-

After their last class ended Dawn and Fluttershy were walking towards the Lunchroom, they soon spotted an janitor's closet which was opened, seeing this Dawn looked at Fluttershy and asked curiously in a shy tone that before they go to Lunch can they do one more thing together, which Fluttershy says yes to shyly before they go towards the closet, closing and locking it behind them, Dawn then turns on the light. Soon inside the two began to kiss each other, slowly laying down on the floor

"I love you." They said each other before continuing to kiss, The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but stretched out wonderfully in Dawn's head. She could feel Fluttershy's reaction go through three separate and distinct phases: first a pleasant, somewhat rigid acceptance, perhaps laced with the assumption that this was just a momentary peck between friends. Second, Fluttershy relaxed, leaning into the kiss, opening up her mouth and reaching with her tongue and responding to Dawn's own insistent vibe that this was more than just a friendly smooch. Lastly, Fluttershy pulled back She lifted off Dawn's shirt as she tossed her shirt aside pulling Dawn into her embrace as she kissed up and down her neck before sliding her fingers into her panties.

"Fluttershy, that's feels so good." Dawn moaned

"Well, it'll feel a whole lot better in a second." She said as her hands slowly went down her body and towards her tights and she slowly kissed her stomach, Fluttershy then pushed opened her thighs and licked her panty covered slit, the feeling of fabric and the roughness of her tongue on her womanhood doubled her pleasure.

"Oh god Fluttershy, please take them off." She begged Fluttershy grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down revealing her fountain of sweet juice Fluttershy then got back to her eye level and kissed her Dawn wrapped her arms around her neck. Fluttershy's tongue entered her mouth and the two tongues dance a sensational dance Fluttershy then breaks the kiss and goes to Dawn's dripping pussy.

"Your turn." She said Fluttershy then started licking Dawn's 'lips' her moaning filled Fluttershy's ears, just then Fluttershy's tongue movement increased her pleasure tenfold. Dawn then gently moves Fluttershy off her.

"I shouldn't be the only feeling good." Dawn said she then moves Fluttershy on her back, she then opened her legs and kissed her pussy with hers Fluttershy and Dawn then began grinding.

"Oh god, Fluttershy you feel so good." She said the two then intertwined their legs and started grinding each other again.

"Oh God Fluttershy, faster I'm going to cum!" Dawn said

"Me too!" Fluttershy said as their speed increased the two girls wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other into a kissing embrace. The two then moaned as they reached their climax. The two then fell over arms still wrapped around each other kissing.

"That was amazing, Fluttershy." Dawn said

"Yeah, you were amazing." She said she then pulled her into a kiss after they finished they soon began to get back up and put on their clothes again before heading out of the closet and headed to lunch.

Later

Once they make it there they head into line and began to choose what to have for lunch after that they went to sit with Twilight and the others. "So how was everyone classes?" Fluttershy and Dawn both began to explain to them what they did in them while enjoying the lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy and Dawn were in the Cafeteria with their friends  
"Hey, Fluttershy, Dawn? Could you tell us how you two met?" Rarity asked. Applejack looks at her. "Rarity they told us like a hundred times before." Dawn so smiled. "It's ok we don't mind telling it again." She told them as Fluttershy nodded before they began telling their friends the story.

-Flashback a couple of years ago-

Dawn is seen flying through the forest with a smile, seeing how peaceful it all was, but after flying a bit she noticed a to a couple of crises in the distance,  
"What is that?" Dawn asked herself as she flew towards the sound before reaching a small opening, spotting in the center was an 8-years-old filly, crying, feeling worried about her, Dawn flew over to her softly and began to hold her, asking, "What's wrong?" the young Filly looked up at her sadly she  
"I can't fly." Dawn then place a hand on her head and gave her a reassuring smile, she then picks her up and flew away, taking the young filly home with her.  
"So what's your name young one?" Dawn asked  
"Fluttershy." She introduced

Later

Dawn was at her kitchen table sitting next to the Filly who was cutely eating the food they're having along with Celestia a and Depry, Dawn soon began to explain to her Mother, Celestia how she found Fluttershy, which brought a smile on Celestia's face as Dawn said,  
"Don't worry Dawn, I'll teach her how to fly tomorrow." Derpy said with a smile.

Later

The next day Dawn was holding Fluttershy as they were on the clouds at the Cloud Pegasus Camp, while there Dawn put down Fluttershy.  
"It's ok you can do it." Dawn said with a smile, which Fluttershy gave her a nod and gave it try, starting with a jump before trying to fly, before failing she silently screamed as she falls, Dawn soon catches her, hugging her close before telling her.  
"It ok Fluttershy. You'll fly soon. I just know it." This made her give a smile before telling her shyly.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Dawn." She said  
"You can call me Dawn." She said with a reassuring smile

Years Later

Fluttershy, was now sixteen, and a student of Dawn, she was starting to get much better at flying, Fluttershy began to fly back to Canterlot High. There she lands in front of Dawn who gave her a smile and a hug.  
"You did a great job." Dawn said Fluttershy thanks her through the hug, but soon after breaking the hug they both stayed silent for a moment before blushing, Dawn soon said, Fluttershy, before telling her feeling to Fluttershy, explaining to her that ever since they first met she felt something inside of her become warm, which she tells her she thought it was just the heat but deep down in her heart knows it wasn't the, but something much more wonderful; because she started to realize it was coming from her heart she then tell Fluttershy that what she means.  
"Fluttershy, I think I love you." Fluttershy was surprised at this revelation. "But I understand if you.." before she could finish what Fluttershy kisses her.  
"I love you too." She said after telling her that they both begin to kiss and from the kiss, Dawn used her magic to make Fluttershy into an alicorn like her.

End of Flashback

"Awwwww," Their friends all said as Fluttershy blushed and hid behind Dawn as they chuckled, but as they did, Dawn began to hold Fluttershy and kissed her. The bell soon rang, letting them know it is time to go to the next class, as when they began to leave, Fluttershy and Dawn looked at one another with a small smile, getting an idea as Dawn asked Fluttershy if she would like to do one more thing with her before they go to class, which Fluttershy said yes, to as they soon left the School and flew up to the clouds, privately, before kiss again as they began laying down on the cloud and began removing their clothes,she pulled her shirt off and saw the small white training bra she then pulled it off and started licking her small nips, Fluttershy was moaning and Dawn then used one hand to pinch her nipple Fluttershy's soft moans filled Dawn's ears. Her free hand then moved downwards to her tiny clit, she then began rubbing it in circles giving her pleasure. her finger then went inside Fluttershy and started pumping in and out of her Fluttershy was taking hitching breaths Dawn then began licking her neck she then moved downwards and aligned her slit with Fluttershy's and started moving her hips creating friction between the two of them, Dawn then sat up and pulled Fluttershy to her so that they were hugging Fluttershy then kissed Dawn and wrapped her arm around her neck, the two then reached a great orgasm, Fluttershy then fell back and was breathing heavily and sweating Dawn then laid down next to her after they finished, they looked at one another and said, I love you, to each other before getting back up and dressed as they soon fly back into the School and continue to their next class.

Later

After class, the two went with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, getting ready for band practice as they were all grabbing their instruments and got into position.  
"you girls ready?" Rainbow Dash asked. They all answered yes before staring playing


	6. Chapter 6

It was the end of the day of School, everyone's leaving from their classrooms going to their things as while they did, Dawn and Fluttershy were heading towards their lockers to get the things they need to bring home, while they were, Dawn looked over at Fluttershy and began to blush before going towards her after getting her things she needed as she said.

"Hi Fluttershy." she noticed and gave a small smile and greeted too,

"Hi Dawn." the two stood silent for a moment before Dawn asked her,

"Fluttershy?" she looked at her,

"Yes?" She asked Dawn then asks Fluttershy if she would like to go on a date.

"I would love that." Fluttershy said with a blush and a nodding, giving a small smile which made Dawn smile too as she waited for Fluttershy to get her things, Celestia and Derpy who were nearby heard them, which began making them smile that the two are going on a date as when Derpy asks Celestia

"Well what should do now that School's over?"

"Well I was thinking that we could watch over the two to make sure they're safe while on their date?" Celesta asked, Derpy gasped and nodded happily before they left to get ready as Fluttershy and Dawn began leaving the School.

Later

After making it to Fluttershy's Cottage, both her and Dawn began to place their things away inside.

"So where are we going?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"it's a surprise." Dawn tells her with a smile. They soon continue their way to the special loaction for their date, but as they did, Celestia and Derpy, who were nearby saw them, seeing that the two began to smile and started to follow, keeping a good distance.

Minutes Later

After a while of walking, Fluttershy and Dawn began to head towards a gate leading towrds the park.

"Is this the place?" Fluttershy asked curiously

"Yes" Dawn said as she smiled and nodded which made Fluttershy blush and give a small smile. As they continue inside they made it to a small hill with a tree at the top, once there Dawn then took out what looked to be a picnic blanket which she unraveled and laid flat onto the ground for them to lay down at, as when Dawn sat down she then patted the one side of the picnic blanket for Fluttershy gave a giggle as she sat down too they soon began to lay on the blanket, looking up at the nice blue and cloudy sky together

"You want to play a game of I-spy with the clouds?" Dawn asked, Fluttershy agrees with a nod

-Meanwhile-

Celestia and Derpy were nearby, behind a bush as they were spying on the two, eating muffins that Derpy brought, watching the two, Celestia and Derpy smile as they began to look around, making sure everything in the park is safe and sound, after seeing that everything is good the two decided to stay for a little longer to watch and make sure Dawn and Fluttershy are safe as seconds later when they began seeing the two lay close together on the blanket, blushing as they hold each other's hand, enjoying their date, as after seeing this, Celestia and Derpy then decided to go back home holding hands as they did without Dawn and Fluttershy noticing.

Later

After the date was over, Fluttershy and Dawn began to fold up and put away the picnic blanket

"I loved the date Dawn, it was peaceful." Fluttershy said with a small smile,

"Thank you, anything for my Fluttershy." Dawn blushed with a smile too, Fluttershy then blushed as they both began to head home, but as they did Dawn looked up at the sky again and had an idea as

"Hey Fluttershy would like to do one more thing before we go home?" she asked Fluttershy said sure to Dawn then flew up to a cloud and beckend Fluttershy to her, once Fluttershy flew up to her Fluttershy looked around.

"So why are they up here?" She asked curiously

"For this." Dawn tells her before kissing her, making them both blushes as Fluttershy kissed back as they laid on the cloud, Fluttershy's tongue entered her mouth and the two tongues dance a sensational dance Fluttershy then breaks the kiss and looks at Dawn.

"You're so beautiful." Dawn said.

"So are you." She said, her fingers towards her dripping pussy and started slowly fingering her lover. Dawn's moan filled her ears, but before Dawn reach her climax she stops her.

"Wait, I shouldn't be the only one getting off." She said Dawn then started fingering Fluttershy's 'lips' their moaning filled each other's ears.

"Oh Celestia, Fluttershy you feel so good." She said the two then removed their fingers and intertwined their legs and started grinding.

"Oh, Celestia Fluttershy!" Dawn moaned as they held onto each other their hips never stopped moving.

"I'm getting close." Dawn said.

"Me too!" Fluttershy said, the two then fell, Fluttershy on top of her their hips still moving.

"Dawn!"

"Fluttershy!" The two then pulled each other into a kissing embrace and rode out their climax. after they finished, the two looked at one another.

"That was amazing." Dawn said they soon shared a kiss one more time, before laying down enjoying the sunset for a little while.

"Shall we head back home, darling?" Dawn asked getting up to get dressed before heading home together.

-Meanwhile-

Celestia was minding her own business until she looked out the window. Which got Derpy's attention

"Is something wrong darling?" Derpy asked

"I don't know but I think someone was calling my name?" She said

"Doesn't that happened a lot?" Derpy asked

"Yes, but this one sounded very familiar?" She said


	7. Chapter 7

-At School-

Fluttershy and Dawn wherein the office just having a private and quiet lunch, but it was soon broken as Dawn looks over to Fluttershy and giggled.

"What?" Fluttershy asked

"Just enjoying the company of my cute girlfriend." She answered making Fluttershy.

"Thank you, i'm enjoying my time with you as well." Fluttershy replied making Dawn blush they soon shared a quick kiss and continue eating.

-Meanwhile-

Sunset Shimmer was working on fixing the huge hole while using her horn fixing more of the broken wall.

"Okay, this seems like a good time to take a break." She as she sits down. "Sure wish I had a snack." She said as she just then a flash of light shined and next to her was a plate of cookies and glass of milk.

"Oh, what luck." She said she grabbed a cookie and starts eating as she finished the plate a girl was watching her as she held the gem, she smiled happily before leaving

-Later-

Rarity was in class, bottomless as usual, giving her report but what really caught the attention of the class was her bare pussy and cutie mark on the side of her thigh.

"So, in conclusion, I think that why love conquers all." She finished Spike soon claps as Rarity giggles.

"Okay now on to part two." She continues, Dash was bored she needed to do something more fun, that's when it struck her, She tossed a paper ball at her girl AppleJack which caught her attention.

"Wanna split?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure why not." Rainbow soon took her hand and they went outside of the classroom She then took Aj inside the gym and go behind the bleachers the two then smiled at each other.

"So what did you have in mind?" AJ asked as she wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck.

"I think you already know." She said as the two came into a kiss, AJ pulled Rainbow down so that she was on top, AJ then moved her hands up her shirt and felt. Rainbow then took her jacket and shirt off revealing her small blue mounds. AJ then moves her hands up the side of her hips and towards her mounds as she placed her hands on them, Rainbow Dash then bends down both hands near the sides of AJ's head.

"Not fair, how come I'm the only one shirtless?" She teased, AJ then lifts her arms up.

"What's stopping you?" AJ replied, Rainbow Dash then pulled off AJ's shirt to reveal her braless chest. "You gonna just to stare or are we gonna play around." She said

"I love you so much." Rainbow said as the embraced in a kiss, AJ soon moved her hands down to her bottom and started rubbing it gently, after a good feel AJ moved her hands into her skirt and pulled her spank shorts down and inserted a finger into her pussy.

"Already excited?" She asked

"You know it." She said. "But I think that you need a little attention." She said as she got off her and pulled down her skirt, to Rainbow Dash's surprise she saw that she was pantieless.

"Looking good AJ." Rainbow said as she got in between her legs and gave her pussy lips a kiss. She then stuck her tongue out and started licking, AppleJack places her hands on the top of her head and started to massage her scalp. Rainbow licked faster, AppleJack soon felt her limit reach, Rainbow Dash soon stops and pulls her spanks fully off and slid in between her as their 'lips' kissed the two started grinding against each other, the sweet moans filled each other's ears, their grinding soon got more intense they started rubbing against each other faster and faster.

"Rainbow I'm cumming!" AJ exclaimed.

"Me too!" The two soon felt their bodies tense up and rainbows wings flapped uncontrollably as the two lovers squirted their pussy juices covering their bodies. The two soon laid down AppleJack on her back and Rainbow Dash on her stomach huffing.

"Man you sure know how to make a girl feel like a woman." AJ said

"Well, I am the best around." Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Oh is that a challenge?" AJ asked.

"Maybe?" Rainbow said. AppleJack soon mounted her lover and kissed her.

-Later-

Luna was walking in the hallway doing her patrols, she soon sigh at the sight of Bon-Bon and Lyra Heartstrings and Lyra was licking Bon-Bon's pussy lips in the hallway while holding her hips.

Luna sigh as she left them. Normally she would advise not to do that in the hallways but she was too sad, unlike her sister Luna didn't have a special someone to keep her company. Luna soon went outside to get some fresh air since it was the only way to get some solace as sat on the grass as she uses her magic to teleport her books as she begins to read a bus came by, She saw someone get out, she looked like Twilight but she was wearing glasses. Luna soon got up and went up to her.

"Twilight?" Luna asked. Shocking the girl

"Sorry, but how do you know me?" She asked Luna then realized that this wasn't the Twilight she knew, she had a horn but she didn't have her wings.

"Sorry, you just look like this girl I know, so what are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh well, may I ask what are you doing here?" Luna asked

"Oh I-I was just…" Twilight couldn't think of anything she was to mesmerized by Luna's beauty.

"Well it's okay would you like a tour of the campus?" Luna asked

"Y-yes I would like that." She said as the two went inside, Luna then grabbed her hand, making the young girl blush.

"Don't want you getting lost." She said

"Th-Thank you." She said as they walked down the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

Later Luna was showing Twilight around the school

"... And this is where we practice magic." luna said open the door showing the class use magic, Twilight nodded as they keep moving on. Twilight soon notice a bottomless girl with a little dragon.

"Ummm why she bottomless?" She asked as Luna looks

"I have no idea to be honest, most girls are in this school, but it's nothing to worry about." Luna said. She then noticed Twilight looking at the library.

"Oh that's our library, we have many books if you like you can read them." She offered, Twilight then went over and entered to this sanctuary of knowledge as she looked around and was amazed by the books.

"Look around and pick the one you like." She said Twilight then looked around and started to pick some out, she then notices one that stood out it didn't have a cover on it, she grabbed it and started to read it she soon blushed as she soon felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That my favorite book, but I like to read it in my office, would you like to join me?" Luna asked, Twilight nodded as they left the library and went to Luna's office as Luna sigh as she watched her walked away as soon as they entered Twilight took a seat in front of Luna's desk and started reading, Luna then stood behind her and draped her arms around her.

"You reading my favorite part." She said as she whispered in her ear as she started to rub her shoulders.

"I just love how they are very detailed about everything, like kisses on the necks." Luna said as she kissed her neck. "And how her lover's fingers slid down her beautiful body." She said as she repeated the action till her hand stopped at the helm of her skirt. She then pulled it up a bit and revealing her lavender panties.

"Do you want to keep going?" She asked Twilight nodded. Luna then pulled her panties to the side and rubbed her pussy lips. "Keep reading." She said. "Loudly." She said

"S-She then used her finger and slid inside her quivering womanhood." Twilight soon gasped as she felt a finger inside her.

"Go on." Luna said as she moved her finger in and out. Twilight let's out a gasp and a moan.

"Inside her quivering womanhood as he left soft kisses on her neck." Twilight said.

"Keep going." She said, Luna then moves from behind her in front of her and got down onto her knees, she then reached over and pulled down her white panties.

"The lover soon felt her partner's tongue on her lips, e-each lap of her tongue sent shocks and shivers to her lover." Twilight managed to get through it as Luna started to lick Twilight's pussy lips, Twilight soon dropped the book and open her legs wider. Luna soon inserted another finger and Twilight gripped the armrest, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he legs draped over Luna's shoulders, Twilight then rested her free hand on her head, Luna soon stops and crawls up towards her and kissed her.

"My turn." She said as she pulled off her pants, sat on the desk and spread her legs wide giving her a good view of her plain white panties, Twilight then removed her glasses and started to kissed her covered pussy lips, Luna moaned as she entwined her fingers into her hair, letting the bun fall out. Twilight soon took off her glasses pulled her panties off and was about to lick her, but the bell rang.

"Oh no, you have to get to class." She said as she got dressed.

"But…" Twilight was soon interrupted by Luna's kissing her. As they part a tail of Slavia was left.

"Let's continue after school." She said as she placed her glasses back on her. "Also, I don't think you'll need these." She said as she held up Twilight's panties. Twilight soon left and went to class bottomless her hair was a mess she soon made it to class. She explained to Cheerilee that she lost her skirt and undies, Cheerliee didn't mind she just directed her to her seat which immediately got a little wet as Twilight thought about Luna and that fact that her panties and skirt was with her in her office.


End file.
